Current efforts on this project include: 1) Leading a multi-center clinical trial utilizing Marqibo(R), liposomal vincristine, as substitution for standard vincristine, with combination chemotherapy, with assessment of pharmacokinetics (Efforts through the The Therapeutic Advances in Childhood Leukemia & Lymphoma (TACL) consortium); 2) Collaborations with NCI Flow Cytometry Core to evaluate for changes in CD22 expression as a mechanism of resistance following therapy with Inotuzumab, a CD22 targeted therapy (efforts through an ongoing Children's Oncology Group Phase 2 trial).